1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to power measuring and display apparatus. More specifically, the invention concerns a transformerless power measuring transducer with optical coupling to a utilization device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to improvements to a power measuring transducer and transformer coupling utilization or monitor device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,436, assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. While performing more than adequately for its intended applications, the power monitoring apparatus described in the above patent requires isolation of the monitored load signals from the display device via bulky and expensive transformer coupling. Additionally, the transformer coupled power transducer signals require relatively complex analog to digital signal conversion apparatus to enable use of the power measuring device with a digital utilization device such as a microcomputer.